Enoch
Enoch has significant influence in the Forever Knights organization, appearing as their paramilitary commanding officer in their first three appearances. Appearance Enoch always hides his face behind a gold-coloured mask. On this mask is a grey-blue pointed crown, and the rest of his head is covered by a hood. On his chest he wears a burgundy surcoat with the symbol of the Forever Knights with a belt. His arms and legs are completely covered by armor. In Ultimate Alien, his appearance is similar to the original series but his crown is golden, his arms and legs are covered by silvery armor, and his torso is covered by a red surcoat with the new symbol of the Forever Knights in the center. Personality Generally, Enoch employs a calm, intimidating demeanor, despite any adversity. He is incredibly ambitious in his quest to attain power, especially in obtaining powerful weapons technologies. This is noted in Ultimate Weapon where although the temple collapses he continues to go after the Sword of Ekchuah. History Ben 10 At the end of A Small Problem, Enoch orders his subordinates to find out about everything there is to know about Ben, Gwen and Max. In Ultimate Weapon, Enoch attempts to retrieve the Sword of Ekchuah - a sword of incredible power - only for it to crumble to dust when he finally finds it in a temple, since his "ultimate weapon" was over 5,000 years old. He remains in the temple as it collapses, trying to collect the dust of the weapon. In The Unnaturals, Enoch resurfaces as part of an effort to replace the President with a robotic duplicate using a team of robotic baseball players fittingly called the "Squires". His plot was foiled by the Tennysons, though they remain unaware that he was part of it. In Perfect Day, Enoch entered Ben's dream at the time of his capture and posed as Lt. Steel claiming that the real Gwen and Max were Limax. Ben, as Fourarms, eventually saw through his disguise. Enoch's plot was finally foiled when Ben took control of the dream, turning himself into 'Ultra Ben', allowing him to defeat Enoch - by ejecting him from the dream - and escape. After a brief struggle with XLR8 in the real world, Enoch was unknowingly trapped in the dream world, believing the machine malfunctioned and he came into possession of the Omnitrix. He is later found by the Forever King and Forever Knight Ninja. With Enoch's multiple failures, the Forever King decides to leave him be, trapped in his beautiful dream, stating he will deal with the Tennysons himself. In the enhanced version of Perfect Day, it mentioned that it will take Enoch years to recover from the dream machine. Ultimate Alien In The Purge, Enoch returns, now a leader, from another faction of the Forever Knights, where he was among the other Forever Knight leaders present at Old George's meeting and bowed before the original Forever Knight. Appearances Ben 10 *''A Small Problem'' (first appearance) *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Perfect Day'' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *''The Purge'' (first re-appearance) Secret Saturdays *Van Rook's Apprentice (cameo) Games Appearances Online Games *The Mystery Of Mayan Sword *Upchuck Unleashed: He is the main boss of the game and fights Upchuck. He appears with a sword. Trivia *Enoch had a cameo in an episode of the The Secret Saturdays along with Hex and Dr. Animo. *In Cosmic Destruction, Enoch and his army seem to be based on the Spartan army. *In The Purge, Enoch's mouth moves several times, even though he wears a metal mask. References See Also */Gallery/ *Enoch (the Protector of Earth Timeline version of Enoch) *Enoch (the Cosmic Destruction Timeline version of Enoch) Category:Villains Category:Forever Knights Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Forever Knight Faction Leaders